In a conventional animation display apparatus, animation data has been constituted, using difference information from an immediately preceding frame for each object, thereby reducing a data size (e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Generally, such animation data is constituted from basic frame data and difference frame data.
The basic frame data is data including all information necessary for constructing display object information.
The display object information is information on one or more objects to be displayed in one frame, and is information in which drawing attributes of the one or more objects such as the types, the numbers, the positions, the sizes, and the colors of the one or more objects to be displayed are defined, for each frame.
The difference frame data is difference information from an immediately preceding frame, for each object.
There is disclosed a method of disposing a plurality of pieces of these basic frame data in animation data, thereby speeding up construction of display object information in an arbitrary frame (e.g., Patent Literature 2).
There is also disclosed a method of generating difference frame data of former and latter frames at a time of animation reproduction, thereby achieving data amount reduction and speeding up of drawing even if a frame display order is not fixed (e.g., Patent Literature 3)